Balada na Neve
by poetriz
Summary: Rukia achava que nunca teria o que os humanos possuem, e por isso se achava infeliz sem saber que um certo humano daria tudo pelo que uma shinigami tem.


_"E uma infinita tristeza,__  
uma funda turbação__  
entra em mim, fica em mim presa.  
Cai neve na Natureza  
_– _e cai no meu coração."  
**Augusto Gil **_

Há tempos não nevava na cidade de Karakura e tal fenômeno metereológico transformou-se num evento. Fizeram uma pista de patinação e todos os jovens combinaram de ir naquele final de semana patinar e se divertir. E não foi diferente com Rukia e Ichigo...

Rukia conversava animada sobre o evento com Ichigo e estava radiante por estar usando uma touca de lã com orelhas longas de coelhos. Ele, como sempre, mal ouvia o que ela dizia, apenas caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos. Chegando lá, a pista já estava lotada de gente conhecida. Eles vestiram os sapatos especiais de patinação. Ela mal terminava de amarrar e já entrou na pista, com um equilíbrio impecável, natural, mesmo que nunca tivesse patinado. Ichigo ficou surpreso com a facilidade da baixinha em patinar, mas não era de estranhar, afinal ela era ótima em muitas coisas.

- Ichiiiiiiiiigo! - Acenava exageradamente e gritava do meio da pista, Asano Keigo.

- Yo Ichigo, Yo Rukia-chan! - Cumprimentava Misuro.

Segurando na beirada, estava Inoue. Ela não levava muito jeito para patinar, era desajeitada e medrosa demais. Foi um risco tirar uma das mãos da grade pra acenar pros dois, sorrindo e tentando ao máximo disfarçar o medo de cair.

Ichigo entrou na pista patinando razoavelmente bem. Cumprimentou os amigos, deu umas duas voltas pela pista e parou num canto, com os cotovelos encostados na grade, apenas observando a diversão da garotada.

Rukia patinava contente, fazia desenhos no chão, corria pegando velocidade e se deixava apenas deslizar por uns metros. Então ela viu Ichigo parado na grade, e foi lá questioná-lo.

- Já que veio, pelo menos podia fingir estar gostando... - dizia ela parada ao lado dele, falando pelo canto da boca, como se disfarçasse pra ninguém ouvir.

- Ahn? - sem entender o que ela dizia, por ela "disfarçar" muito mal.

- Já que veio, pelo menos podia fingir estar gostando! – repetiu cruzando os braços, irritada por ele não ter entendido da primeira vez que falou.

- Eu estou gostando... - disse sem ânimo nenhum.

- Percebe-se pelo seu tom animador... – comentou com uma cara de quem não acreditou em uma palavra sequer.

Então aproximou-se Asano Keigo de braços abertos, deslizando na pista direto para abraçar os amigos. Entretanto Rukia e Ichigo apenas dão, cada um para um lado oposto, um passo para desviar do "abraço".

Ploft!

Asano Keigo tromba na grade ficando com o corpo pendurado e as pernas no ar.

- Yo Rukia-chan! Yo Ichigo-kun! - grita lá ao longe, Inoue, acenando enquanto está de pé na pista.

- Yo Inoue...

- Yo Inoue...

E antes dela terminar de ouvir o segundo cumprimento, ela perde o equilíbrio e cai sentada na pista congelada.

- Outch! – Ela sorri levando uma mão aos longos cabelos alaranjados, as bochechas ruborizadas, envergonhada.

- Inoue! - Ichigo patina ao encontro dela, para ajudá-lo. Nesse tempo, Asano já saiu da posição inconveniente e viu Ichigo ajudando Inoue a se levantar.

- Eles formam um lindo casal, você não acha, Rukia-chan?

- Casal? - Ela olha para Asano e em seguida para Ichigo de braços estendidos tentando levantar Inoue.

- A Tatsuki costumava ajudar a Inoue, mas agora que ela está viajando, a Inoue está sozinha, precisando de alguém pra proteger ela. Coitadinha, nem patinar no gelo sozinha ela consegue! - continuava inocentemente Asano.

"Casal?" - a palavra martelava na cabeça de Rukia enquanto Ichigo abraçava Inoue que agora de pé, ainda não conseguia se equilibrar direito fazendo os pés deslizarem sem parar como quem corre.

Asano continuava falando alguma coisa, mas Rukia já não ouvia mais nada além da palavra "casal" ecoando sem parar em sua cabeça.

- Rukia-chan?? - Ele a cutucou, como que para acordá-la.

- E-eu... p-preciso ir... - E ela coloca a mão na grade e saltou para fora da pista, nos primeiros passos na neve os sapatos especiais de patinar atrapalham, e ela os tirou jogando-os no caminho mesmo. E saiu correndo, apenas de meias, sem destino entre a neve fofa do caminho.

- Arigatou Ichigo-kun... - agradecia Inoue corada pela situação e ainda tendo os pés escorregando no gelo. O coração dela batia forte num misto de vergonha e de felicidade por estar tão próxima de Ichigo.

- Tudo bem Inoue... - segurando-a pelo braço, levando-a para perto da grade onde ela poderia segurar-se e ter um pouco mais de equilíbrio sozinha.

- Acho que nem todos sabem patinar tão bem quanto a Rukia-chan... - falava baixinho, com ciúmes e ao mesmo tempo se recriminando por sentir isso.

- Não fala isso pra ela ou ela vai ficar se sentindo! – comentou num meio sorriso, porque ele a conhecia. Foi quando ele correu os olhos pela pista e não viu Rukia. Olhou em volta. Olhou o lugar da grade que estavam antes. E logo encontrou Asano olhando para trás, tentando enxergar algo distante, na direção de um rastro de pequenas pegadas na neve.

Ichigo se aproximou com Inoue e a deixou na grade, aguardando que ela se sentisse segura.

- Pronto. Segure-se aí! - falou pra Inoue.

- Arigatou Ichigo-kuuuuuunnnn...!! - E mesmo segurando, as pernas escorregam esticando-se para trás e deixando o corpo estendido, o rosto virado pro chão mas as mãos ainda segurando no alto da grade.

- E a Rukia? - sem nem ligar pra Inoue, Ichigo pergunta para Asano.

- Ela disse que tinha um compromisso.

- Compromisso?

- É, sei lá. Mas podia ao menos ter me convidado, afinal eu sou tão amigo e gosto tanto da Rukia-chan... – choramingava Asano.

E o distintivo de shinigami começou a piscar, preso por dentro do casaco de Ichigo.

- Eu preciso ir também! - E sem dar mais explicações, Ichigo saltou pela grade, e correndo, seguia a mesma direção que Rukia tomou anteriormente...

Rukia corria pela neve. Os pés congelavam vestidos apenas com as meias brancas que afundavam na neve fofa. Ela corria com dificuldade, mas não percebia. Podia muito bem usar o shumpo e voar, saltar, fugir mais rápido, mas não havia como fugir daqueles pensamentos. O que lhe atormentava não era que Ichigo e Inoue poderiam formar um casal, mas que 

ela, sendo uma shinigami, jamais poderia ter o que Inoue podia. Inoue era humana. Ichigo era humano. E ela, ela não lembrava de já ter sido humana algum dia...

O ar gélido lhe machucava a face e teimavam em não ir para os pulmões. O coração acelerado consumia mais ar que ela poderia respirar denunciando que o ar começava a lhe faltar. O peito apertava. Doía. O celular apitava avisando que algum hollow estava próximo. A garganta fechando, a vista escurecendo, os lábios roxos. Ela tirou a luva de lã com desenho de coelhinho, que comprou num dia tão alegre de verão ao lado de Ichigo. Ele não hesitou em lhe criticar o "bom gosto" e ela não demorou em responder à provocação com um chute, como sempre fazia. Por baixo da luva outra luva, agora vermelha e com um símbolo familiar. O peito ainda doía, um mal estar que nunca havia sentido antes. Já havia sentido dores fortes de golpes e cortes quando treinava na Academia Shinigami, mas essa dor era nova, sem marcas, doía somente dentro dela. Um soco no próprio peito poderia resolver tudo! E o corpo cai na neve. Corpo inerte e sem alma. Apesar dos sentimentos, apesar de querer ficar ali com a gigai sendo coberta pelos flocos de neve que começavam a cair, dormir até esquecer e quem sabe acordar em sua casa. Casa tão fria quanto aquela neve... Por isso gostava de morar na casa do Ichigo, onde a família era calorosa, reunida, animada. Lá podia esconder-se sem ter que prestar contas a ninguém, sem ter que participar das cerimônias da família. O celular apita de novo. O dever é maior que a dor, que a dúvida. A gigai fica na neve e a shinigami segue para a sua obrigação.

Ichigo corria pela neve em direção à reiatsu que sentia. Era um hollow atacando. Rukia realmente era uma ótima shinigami, ele nem tinha recebido o alerta ainda e lá já tinha sumido para lutar. Ele a admirava. Uma grande mulher num corpo pequenino. Sempre preocupada com os outros, aconselhando-o, motivando-o, ensinando-o. Ele devia a ela mais que um simples agradecimento, devia-lhe a vida de sua família e a própria vida. E talvez não pudesse admitir, mas agora sua vida tinha mais alegrias. Sua vida sem graça e monótona, havia se tornado numa vida com um propósito. Ele poderia impedir que crianças perdessem suas mães prematuramente como ele, poderia cuidar melhor de sua família, de seus amigos e de todos que precisassem. Isso ele aprendeu com a baixinha. Quando temos o poder de ajudar as pessoas não podemos ser egoístas e querer ajudar apenas os amigos, e sim, devotar nossa vida a ajudar quem precisa. Do bolso ele tira um tubo com um coelhinho na ponta. "Até que é engraçadinho esse coelho" - pensava. Mas jamais iria admitir que pensou isso algum dia, especialmente revelar isso a Rukia. A pílula entra em sua boca e o shinigami aparece, vestido em suas vestes preta. Ele toma o cuidado de esconder o corpo, colocá-lo em cima de um banco para que não sofra tanto com o frio da neve. Agora é hora de lutar. O hollow está logo ali...

Um casal de espíritos corre na direção de Rukia e logo atrás deles, um Hollow urra. Ichigo chega no mesmo instante.

- Deixa comigo! - grita Ichigo já saltando para atacar com a espada.

- Hei, eu cheguei primeiro! Acha que eu não dou conta é? - ela responde nervosa.

- Pode até dar conta, mas eu que vou acabar com esse Hollow! - animado com a luta, mas o Hollow desvia do golpe saltando longe.

- Você é um egoísta!

- Eu moro nessa cidade, eu cuido dela!

- Hei, eu que fui enviada pra cuidar dessa cidade!

- Não sei como pensaram em enviar alguém baixinho igual você!

- Eu sou baixinha mas sou mais forte que você! - chuta ele

- Outch! Impossível você ser mais forte que eu! - caído no chão e puxando ela pro chão junto dele.

- Ichigo! - gritando nervosa e tentando imobilizá-lo.

- Rukia! - gritando nervoso e tentando imobilizá-la.

- Er... quando vocês dois pararem de se emaranhar no chão, poderiam nos ajudar? - comenta um dos espíritos.

- Deixa essa briguinha de casal... daqui a pouco os dois estão bem de novo, igual à gente. - tenta ajudar o outro espírito.

- A GENTE NÃO É UM CASAL! - falam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela é muito baixinha! - irrita Ichigo.

- Ele é baka demais! - irrita Rukia.

- Tá, tá... casal sempre briga. Sabe, a gente fez terapia durante alguns anos e... - um dos espíritos comenta quando o outro corta o assunto

- Não resolveu nada! Olha cara, se você gosta dela, melhor pegar ela de jeito e... - o espírito se justifica, quando o outro toma a palavra de novo.

- Que grosseria! Pára de falar besteira! - resmunga.

- Besteira? Besteira eu fiz quando casei com você!

- Eu que fiz essa besteira! Minha mãe bem me avisou, mas nãaaaao... eu não quis escutar...

Ichigo e Rukia se entreolham e param a briga, olhando o casal de espíritos discutindo sem parar. Nesse instante o Hollow salta contra eles. Um dos espíritos num gesto de amor, entra na frente do outro espírito, como se pudesse salvá-la. A boca do hollow estava a poucos centímetros de comê-los quando foi cortado ao meio pelos dois shinigamis. Cada um de lado, cada um com sua espada, mas no mesmo instante, com a mesma precisão, com o mesmo sentimento. O Hollow desfaz-se vagarosamente no ar, e os shinigamis ficam frente a frente até se enxergarem por completo. Rukia sorri e vira-se para o casal. Ichigo age igual. O casal se abraça e de rostos colados olham para os shinigamis. Ambos encaminham os espíritos para a Soul Society e talvez, com muita sorte, os dois cheguem juntos numa mesma região e possam continuar a viver juntos pela eternidade. Duas borboletas voam enquanto Rukia e Ichigo permaneceram em silêncio, pensativos. O amor tem esse poder, de nos deixar inquietos.


End file.
